


you are the finish line

by stupidgaytree



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Femslash February, No Dialogue, Short, but like they are gay, i could have tried harder on this but: i didnt, im proud enough of that, listen im just surprised ive made it three days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: a very short look at lara's time on yamatai, searching for sam.





	you are the finish line

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this was "lost"! and.. i made up the title. i had a cooler one in mind but then i went and played cookie run for an hour and forgot it. lol

Lara doesn't have much time to think, on Yamatai.

There's just running. And hiding. And the thud of arrows into trees and the ground and chests. Every objective is a step on the way to the ultimate one -- the only one that matters. That one, she doesn't need to think about. That one is always in the back of her mind. A map.

She doesn't think; she jumps. Traps, dodging and weaving, the scent of caverns become second nature for her. She learns to act as if shooting men down is nothing. She's all but alone on this island, and she's going to change that or die trying.

She’ll find Sam. And then they'll escape.

They have to.


End file.
